indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Jack
Jack is a character owned by Dream's Bell and is one of the 5 characters unlocked from the start. He comes from a game called Jack the Reaper. Trophy Quote Character Origin Jack is a little, cute Grim Reaper. informations soon Summary As Jack is a starting character, his moveset is pretty straightforward yet pretty diverse at the same time. He is a lightweight character with heavy combo potential. Jack has a unique trait, as he can hover by holding the Jump button. Moveset Neutral Aerial: Jack throws a boomerang. The boomerang can be thrown in 1 of 8 directions, being cardinal directions or diagonals. The boomerang can be aimed when in midair, and charged to extends its range. It deals 1 damage but can hit multiple times, as well as having high KO potential. It will disappear if bouncing on a wall, but otherwise will come back to Jack, potentially dealing even more damage. This move is great for starting or continuing a combo. Up Aerial: Jack dashes horizontally and performs a double scythe swipe, dealing 7 damage. The button can be held to rise higher, delaying the swipe. This move has Super Armor. Down Aerial: Jack releases a spike ball below him, dealing 7 damage. The button can be held to keep the spike ball swinging on the stage, dealing between 1 and 5 damage, based on movement. If Jack gets Pogoed, the spike ball disappears. If he uses it close to the ground, it will propel him up in the air, giving more vertical distance the closer he was to the ground. Grounded Charge: Jack buries himself in the ground and then reappear while swiping with his scythe claws, dealing 7 damage. The more the move is charged, the higher up Jack will go. He can be knocked out of his burrow without taking damage by most downward attacks. SUPER: Jack summons rotating drills around him, quickly going away as time passes. Each drill does 10 damage each time they hit an opponent. Alternate Skins Black Based off of Jack’s appearance in Jack the Reaper (Base Skin). Blue Possibly based off of one of the soul/copy ability colors. Purple Possibly based off of one of the soul/copy ability colors. Gray Possibly based off of one of the soul/copy ability colors. Could also be a reference to Specter Knight's Ghostly Garb.https://shovelknight.wikia.com/wiki/Ghostly_Garb Strategies “If your in a match with 3 or 4 players, you should NAir (Neutral Aerial) from a slight distance, but if your in a 1v1 match or if your up close and personal in any, you should DAir (Down Aerial).“ — Breeky Trivia * Jack was the first character to be nerfed, during the backer-exclusive build. His Neutral Aerial dealt 2 damage instead of 1. ** As of Patch 1.0.9.0 Jack is the first and only character to be nerfed 2 times, with his down aireal when being held only doing 4 damage instead of 5. * Jack is the only playable character who's original game was not complete at the time of Indie Pogo's release. * Jack was 5th character to be added to the gamehttps://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017852286582902785 Gallery Jack box.png Jack-portrait.png jack_palette.png|Alternate skins Patch Changes 1.0.0.4: * Damage of Neutral Air reduced (2 -> 1). 1.0.9.0: * Damage of Down Aerial while bouncing reduced (5 -> 4). External Links Category:Fighters